


The Witch: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel

by Ashery24



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: 5+1 Things, Are really OC this characters if this is SINF?, Future Fic, Gen, Temporary Character Death, ocs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: What if the twins hadn’t done something to cover their adventures?or5 times Elle investigates the disappearance of Josh and Sophie and 1 she finds them





	1. Loki

**Author's Note:**

> When Ash becomes very obsessed with a secondary character and gives her a whole fic

It was the year 2019. It had been 12 years since the disappearance of Josh and Sophie Newman.

Elle was now 27 years old and a detective. A detective with a large number of resolved cases.

Not all. You couldn’t always solve all.

But there was one in which Elle was always working. The disappearance of Josh and Sophie.

Technically, it wasn't her case. It never had been since she was only 15 years old when the twins disappeared. Then she was a simple teenager who had just passed her Gothic phase, who still had her hair dyed and talked about morbid things.

But not anymore. Now she was an adult with the last conversation she had had with Sophie over the phone burned into her mind.

Those men. Those strange men who had entered the bookstore where Josh worked had something to do with it. Elle was sure. The destruction of the aforementioned bookstore had been attributed to a gas leak.

But Elle knew it.

She knew there was something more behind.

And someone else knew it too.

Elle had found a new clue. A woman who called herself "Loki" had contacted her, promising to tell her everything that had happened.

She had already had vague clues in the past but nothing like that.

She had to go and talk to that Loki.

The two met in the old bookshop, now closed for renovations.The reforms that had been abandoned halfway so the building was empty.

Loki was beautiful. Redhead wavy hair that looked like something out of a shampoo ad, silver-gray eyes that gleamed with a captivating look and a sexy body wearing a beautiful green dress that fit like a glove.

As a jewel, she wore a beautiful necklace that consisted of two snakes that joined at the center of her throat.

They reminded Elle of Josh, who hated snakes.

-Quieres saber lo que les paso a tus amigos, verdad?

Elle nodded. 

-Then you'll have to go into their world. A world where legends are true and historical figures can be immortal. A world of magic.

-Magic?-Elle asked incredulously

-Magic-said Loki- I will Awake you and you will be a new you.

Elle didn't trust much, but something told her inside that this woman was right so she decided to trust.

-Elle, child of Harry and Nicole, of the Clan Copper, of the race humani..."

"I Awaken this wonderfull power within you... These are the senses that the humani have abandoned."

"To see with acuity..."

Loki's hands briefly passed through Elle's closed eyelids.

"To hear with clarity..."

The hands went to the Elle’s ears and covered them for a few seconds.

"To taste with purity...

The index finger of Loki's right hand touched Elle's lips delicately.

"To touch with sensitivity..."

Loki's hands gripped Elle's in a firm but gentle grip.

"To smell with intensity..."

Finally Loki lowered her face and softly kissed Elle's nose.

Then it happened. Elle's aura emerged, copper-colored, and scent of chocolate.

Elle moaned. It was too much.Too many sensations at the same time. With a scream of despair Elle writhed and died.

Loki clicked his tongue.

-What a pity, it was too much for her.


	2. Pluto

The last thing Elle remembered was pain. Her senses had been stimulated to such an extent that she hadn't been able to bear it. She supposed that she had fainted.

Supposed because that wasn't the bookstore.

It was an underground river.

Then a boat began to approach from the distant darkness, with two people inside. The boatman and a person with a regal pose standing at his side.

Elle waited, with a strange feeling of anxiety, that the boat will arrive.

When the boat touched the shore the companion came down with an unprecedented elegance.

He was a man in his 30s, with curly hair and a goatee.His hair was black and his eyes dark gray. He had a rather severe aura.

With a wave of his hand he dismissed the boatman.

-Come on, Elle,- said the man. -We have a lot to talk about.

The man started pacing the dark shore while Elle followed him quickly. The man was walking calmly but at an unprecedented speed.

-How do you know my name? Where I am? Who are you?-Elle asked

-I am Pluto, Elder of the Deads. This is my kingdom the Shadow Realm of the Underworld. And I know your name because you entered my domains in the usual way. Dying

Elle stopped abruptly turning pale

-I'm ... I'm dead?

-Yes. This is the Underworld and this-He point to the river with one hand-is the Acheron where the dead must cross to go to the Underworld itself.

Elle did not know how she knew but she was sure that the man, Pluto, was telling her the truth. It was the same palpitation she had had with Loki.

-But that's not your destiny Elle Copper. At least not yet.

-No?-She asked hopefully.

-No. You should never have been Awakened and never have died for it. Loki manipulated the threads of destiny to make it happen. Although nobody knows why.

Pluto's complexion became even more serious.

-But it has happened and now the wheel of your destiny turns in another direction. And you will have to follow it and accept it, Elle.

Now I will return to your Shadow Realm and you will meet a person who will help you control your powers. Make the most of this opportunity, Elle. Because it's literally the last one.

-Wait!-Elle exclaimed.-You know about Josh and Sophie?. They are ... they are dead?

-Your friend Sophie is alive and immortal now. Josh...he's not alive, he's dead. But he didn't die in the conventional sense. He became Marethyu, another Elder of death. The Death of Danu Talis, what you humani know as Atlantis.Elle looked at him, incredulous. What had happened to her friends? What had they lived so many years ago?

-Now go and live again,"-said Pluto, pointing with his hand to a mountain with carved steps to his left. -I can't find your friends, but if you live and train, maybe you can.

Elle nodded and started up the steps. But before she could start Pluto said:

-Be careful. There's a reason why I told Orpheus not to turn around to saw behind-he said with a soft but sardonic smile.


	3. Cleopatra

She was back.

She was alive and back in her hometown. New York

Now that all the shock and surprise were gone Elle couldn't help but smile delightedly. She had met Pluto, one of his favorite gods when she was young.

-I understand that being alive is something to be happy about but I don't know why I think that is not your motive-said a soft and feminine voice.

Elle turned and saw a woman. She was a dark-skinned woman with short black hair and brown eyes. His eyes were outlined with khol and she wore a white dress that looked more like a tunic.

A copper snake-shaped jewel hung around her neck and Elle couldn't help but remember Josh again.

-Who are you?

-I'm the woman who is going to teach you to manipulate your aura and maybe show you an extra power.

Then Elle understood that this woman was the one who was going to teach her. And then she realized. Her senses remained sharp but weren't so invasive. She could control their intensity.

-Thank you. I really need it to find my friends.

-I don't know anything about them.

-What's your name? -Elle asked

-My name is Cleopatra.

-The famous Cleopatra? -Elle asked, hallucinated

-The same-answered she with pride. And now,go. We can't stay here.

~☆~☆~☆~

The training with Cleopatra lasted a week until she was satisfied with the results

-And now, Elle Copper, I will teach you to master the most powerful power of all. The Earth. With your aura is the best element that you can master. Then you will be ready to go when you look for your friends.

Elle nodded with determination.

Then Cleopatra began to speak in a mystical voice.

-Many say that the power of Water, Fire or Air are the most powerful. They are wrong.

The Earth is where we live. The Earth nourishes us and gives us life.

Before the eyes of Elle fields of wheat began to grow.

-But the Earth also destroys. Earthquakes and volcanoes kill hundreds of people.

A huge earthquake shook and destroyed a city in front of Elle.

-I have lived his power in my skin. A sandstorm is lethal.

Then all the surrounding sand began to approach Elle, as if it were a magnet, and swirled around her like a small tornado.Then everything stopped suddenly and the sand fell to the ground.

-Elle Cooper, you're ready. You control your senses, you aura and the power of the Earth.

-And my friends?

-I don't know where they are but I know someone who maybe. Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, Japanese Elder of the Moon. Maybe he'll help you find your friend. He has good contacts and is quite neutral. I hope this can help you.


	4. Tsukuyomi-No-Mikoto

Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto turned out not to be in Japan, but in New York itself.

More specifically in Staten Island.

Elle traveled from Manhanttan to there with a boat that Cleopatra gave her.

Apparently the immortal had bought it many years ago and had never used it.

The waters moved around the boat while it was moving. Elle felt the breeze on her face and remembered.

The last time she had been with the twins it had been a rainy day and the three of them had enjoyed the coolness of the water.

This water wasn't the same but it made Elle feel that she was getting closer.She was going to find Josh and Sophie.

~ ☆ ~ ☆ ~ ☆ ~

Tsukuyomi didn'tt live in a house but in a ship moored in the harbor.

Elle docked the boat and waited.

When the sun went down and the moon came out, he appeared.

Tsukuyomi seemed to be in his twenties. His skin and eyes were white, as pale as the moon and his hair was dark and long, like the broad night cloak. He wore a ribbon with the phases of the moon surrounding his head and a light blue yukata.

He greeted her with a soft smile and invited her to get on his boat.

~ ☆ ~ ☆ ~ ☆ ~

-Your friends are fine. I've been hearing rumors here and there about Sophie Newman and the one known as Marethyu. All the news that I have heard are positive.

-And can you help me find them?

-Yes and no. I can't trace Marethyu because he is very cautious but i can trace Sophie since we are both Moon. I can send you in her approximate address but I would speak better with Elder Nut beforehand.

-Nut?


	5. Nut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The One World Trade Center is visitable? IDK

Nut was the Elder of Heaven in Egyptian Mythology.  
She was part of the sky itself and the only way to see she was to go up as high as possible.

So Elle go up as high as she could. To the One World Trade Center, the tallest building in New York.

And there she call her. She use her aura as a light projecting the night sky and for a moment there was a new light in New York. The light of Elle's hope.

Then she appeared.

Nut was beautiful in a sense, literally, out of this world.

Her skin was the night sky, dark blue with thousands of stars, nebulas, black holes and planets above it. Her hair was violet and blue and shone with thousands of stars.

-Elle Copper, the Copper Star, I'm Nut. Nice to meet you

-Copper star?-asked Elle confused

-Yes, you have become the Copper Star. Just like your friend Josh, who was the Golden Sun. Like Sophie, who is the Silver Moon.

-I want to find them. Can you tell me where they are?

-l can. I am part of the heaven and I see everything. I also feel the stars. Josh is still partly the Golden Sun. And Sophie is the Silver Moon. They are destined to form an eclipse from time to time. But this time a star will shine with them. It's time for you to meet with your friends, Elle.


	6. Finding them

Elle was in San Francisco. Where everything had started.

And where everything would end.

Nut had told her that Josh/Marethyu and Sophie would meet again at the bay, in front of the Alcatraz Island.

Elle searched but it wasn't difficult to see them. 

Marethyu wore a black cloak and the hook of his hand shone.

Sophie was in white, walking with a majesty that Elle had never seen.

The twins embraced each other affectionately and Elle couldn't help but approach. When she did it, they turn and looked at her in disbelief.

But Elle doesn't care. She approached and hugged them tightly.

They corresponded to the hug.

Elle couldn't help but cry a little.

It was over.

She had found them.


End file.
